Mein Little Sister
by HetaliaFreakazoid
Summary: Germany and Prussia are having a bad stomach ache and because of that a piece of land broke off from both of them! Now that the land has become a nation, both of them watch their little baby sister grow up into a fine young woman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**: um hi HetaliaFreakazoid here and this my first fan fiction so criticism is aloud. Well I'm not very good with titles but the story is way more better. Err anyway let's begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my made up characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oi~ west mein stomach hurts!"

"I told you already mine does too. Just deal with it."

Prussia started to roll on the floor whining, "The awesome me can't be sick! I'm way too awesome to be thrown down by this worthless stomach ache!"

"Bruder will you stop shouting!" Germany pounded Prussia on the head.

Meanwhile…a part of Prussia and Germany was breaking away from them, and soon enough a country was born.

On the broken land…"Woohoo this is fun! Um…hey voice what's mein name again?"

"It's _ _."

"Oh ok!"

Two weeks later…

"Hey voice what's a family?" The young girl asked. She has asked a lot of questions over the past few days and she learned quite a lot about herself too. Just yesterday she saw some people talking about a thing called family and now she was curious about it.

"Well it's a bunch of people who are related to you…and don't even ask me what related means." The voice had replied.

"Oh ok I already asked you what related means three days ago!" The girl replied cheerfully.

Suddenly on that day you could see a man wandering near the mysterious child. As he saw her you could hear a slight Kesesese~ slip from his mouth.

**A/N:** ok so that's it for now I'll try to update as soon as possible on the other chapters…hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**: Yay `I am so hyper today be warned for well nothing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my made up characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ve~ Germany do you want any pasta?" slurped Italy.

"No thank you Italia..."

"How about some wurst?" Italy asked starting to get worried for one Germany didn't want pasta and two for the fear of him not wanting wurst either. Germany just shook his head no.

"Germany-san are you okay?" Japan asked while serving up some tea. Germany was about to reply but then Prussia came in dragging in a dark brown-haired girl with a tint of blonde and crimson red eyes behind him.

"Hey west! You know that piece of land that broke off from us a couple of weeks back? Well the awesome me has found this thing running around on it!" Germany just stared in shock while Prussia had a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

"Let me go now you weirdo! I'm not a freakin' thing!" The little girl said.

"What? I'm not weird I'm awesome!"

"Are you sure about that Mr. I got white old man hair!." The little girl retorted and kicked him in his balls.

"Ffu-ph!" Germany slapped Prussia's mouth shut before things got to out of hand and apologized to the little girl.

"Sorry, now what's your name?"

The girl looked straight into Germany's eyes and answered with a confident tone, "I am the land that broke off from Germany and Prussia, I have no official name since no one cared, my real name is Uta Beilschmidt."

All of a sudden things got really quiet and Italy popped up and said, "Uta-chan you're so adorable ve~"

Japan suddenly dragged Italy out of the room and said, "We are very sorry for the intrusion, we shall leave you three to talk to yourselves…good-bye Germany-san, Prussia-san, Uta-san."

Prussia suddenly fell to the ground with thump and laughed, "Kesesesesese~ the look on your face was priceless."

Germany snapped out of his faze and asked what the girl's name was again and she repeated it more slowly this time. "My name is Uta Beilschmidt. How many times do I have to say it?"

Soon enough both of the men had figured out they were related to this little girl.

**A/N:** Awesome as Prussia would say I have finished the second chapter and with two document thingies too!

Prussia: Kesesesesese~ that's right I'm awesome.(starts to drink some booze)

Me: What I didn't say that….stop drinking already, I told you it's bad for your health!(grabs the beer)

Prussia: Hey give that back!

Me: No why can't you be like Germany? He can control himself see?(points at Germany who is sneaking some beers from the fridge)

Germany: Um it's not what you think…(sweatsdrop)

Me : (takes all the beer/booze) All of these are confiscated!

G&P: No don't we'll do anything!

Me: Anything you say?(has evil glint in eyes)

Uta: (opens door) Um HetaliaFreakazoid? Why are mein bruders bowing in front of you?

Me: Punishment!

Uta: Oh um ok…(closes door and leaves)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**: Boo I'm sick today eh(shrugs) I'll do my best for everyone…is anyone even reading this? Forget it let's just go on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Um big bruder Prussia? Why are you making me wear this dress?" Uta was completely confused. Just a few days back she was having fun on her land, suddenly got kidnapped by a weird old man and found out she's related to him and his brother! Sure Prussia and her didn't get along at first but who would have known he would have a sister complex…

"It's for you to look as awesome as me! Now listen to your big bruder Prussia and you will be successful in life."

Germany punched him on the head and said, "Don't listen to him okay Uta? If you do you will die."

Uta was freaked out now, not this 'cause she was actually used to all of this.(A/N: That means she's used to Prussia and Germany stripping her naked and clothing her lol…that's bad O.o) She was freaked out because she had to meet the other nations today and her big brothers had told her to watch out for some people…like France, England, America, and especially a guy name Russia. She wasn't sure why she had to stay away from those people since one of their names sounded almost like her big brother Prussia's name.

**A/N: **Srry it's so short I'm sick and my best friend is having family problems. I also gotta get ready to go Texas next week so I won't be posting much well actually for the whole next week…anyways I need all of you guyz to help me think of a name for Uta-chan here! By name I mean country name. P.S thank you to **memoranda ** for giving me my first review and for reminding me to give Uta a country name. Please do read her stuff their a lot more better than mine lol. Here's the link- .net/u/3452196/

Prussia: Stop advertising other peoples stuff and advertise ours.

Me: But but I can't help it **memoranda **seems like a nice person T.T

Germany: (sighs/facepalms) she is just like Italia when he cries =.=;

Uta: Is that the person who was calling me Uta-chan on the last chapter?

Me: Yeah…even though he wasn't Japan :P

(cricket chirps)

Me: Um well this is awkward…

Prussia: Damn right it is!

Germany: Bruder you fool be careful with that foul mouth of yours around Uta!

Uta: ? (tilts head in a adorable way)

Prussia: So adorable more than Gilibird (squeezez Uta)

Gilibird: Tweet tweet! (Translation: You pedophile!)

Me: That's right Prussia's a pedobear and Germany likes bonda-ph!

Germany: No need to listen to her…

Me: (still talking through Germany's hand) ajfdvkvidmvmvdksjrnvpf (bites his hand)

Germany: Ouch! (takes hand away)

Me: HE LIKES BONDAGE!

P&U: …

Uta: Big bruder Germany what's bondage?

Germany: Um er well…(blushes like crazy) O/O

Me: (Takes out 'To Do' list) embarrass Germany check! Now what's next? Oh yeah mess with Prussia's blog!

Prussia: What not my blogs!

Me: Too late! X3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**: Ok I'm bored and I kno I just posted a chapter a couple of hours ago but I can't take it anymore so here's chapter 4. P.s Uta's country name is The replublic of Gerssia(pronounced Jersha)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 4**

At the world meeting...

"America you bloody wanker! Why did you throw my homemade crumpets on the floor."

A man with bushy eyebrows yelled and the so called America answered with a "Ahahaha the hero can't eat something as disgusting as English food, I'd rather have some coke and a burger at McDonald!"

"Bruder are you sure this is the right place? There's some people shoutin' in there. " Uta said.

Germany had an annoyed look on his face but nodded a yes. " Stay here with Prussia and wait for him to bring you in okay?"

"Okay big bruder!"

Prussia said he was technically too awesome for the meetings and didn't want to go but went anyway only to say that he went for her.(A/N:wow obsessed much? Eh whatever he's still awesome.)

Inside the room...

Germany sat down and watched the argument for a while and then decided to calm everyone down, "Shut up! This is a world meeting to introduce mein little sister so will you sit down and pay attention?" Everyone quieted down and let out a couple of yes sirs to Germany except Prussia because one he's outside and two he was doing Uta's hair for her.

" Great now you look awesome!"

"O..ok bruder, do I have to wear this it's all frilly and pink. You know I hate pink." Uta tugged at the bow that was just put into her hair and suddenly got pulled onto Prussia's shoulder.

She just sat there in awe and then Prussia told her, "Kesesesesese~ Of course you're 6 you gotta at least look cute for your big bruders! Now Germany should be done talking by now so let's barge in and show the world mein adorably awesome little sister!"

Uta blushed at that comment and only nodded and the both went into the room.

**A/N:** ok sorry not very much in this one but it'll get longer probably or I'll just make a lot of chapters. Don't blame me if there's a lot of mistakes i think of all of this while I'm writing it down..ok it's 7:26 I ad an all nighter yesterday so I'm sleeping(to tired to even do a minI skit*the one where me and the gang talk* those are my favorites) I will miss you all until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**: Ok so I don't feel like writing a chapter but today I will write down down a chapter about how Prussia came to have a sister complex for Uta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 5**

****Today was a week after Prussia had found Uta...

Uta was extremely bored, she had got into a fight with the weird old man again and his brother had called both of them into a time out! "I can't believe i have to go into a time out." said Prussia.

"It's not my fault you tried to steal my potatoes! I mean you have your own bowl of them right in front of your face, but nooo you just had to take mine and eat it all." Uta had said through gritted teeth. Prussia became silent and hung his head down low. He started to mumble about something and Uta felt very awkward about it.

"Um...hey...er well Prussia I'm sorry about yelling at you and er well I just wanna say uh...(starts to mumble) I think you're awesome." Uta said in a very quiet tone.

Prussia looked up at Uta slowly and started to get near her with a smirk on his face, " What did you say?" even though he heard what she had said he wanted to mess with her more. He actually thought she was kind of...well adorable.

Uta started to blush and and was about to kick Prussia in his balls like she did when they first met but decided not to, "You heard me..."

Prussia was about to say something but Germany popped up and said to them, " You're both free to go now."

Uta started to tear up, "Big bruder Germany! I was so bored, I missed you so much." Uta has always acted differently when she was with Germany she actually acted very sweet, kind and shy around Germany, but she was the exact opposite around Prussia. Either way she had always spoke the truth. This time she had asked Germany to go play with her outside but he had to decline because he was busy. Uta was disappointed now. Prussia had saw this and ignored her, but Germany had walked beside Prussia and whispered in his ear, " try to at least get along with her bruder." and he walked away. Prussia had decided to listen to Germany and walked over to Uta and said, "Do you want to play with me instead?"

Uta turned around surprised and with a sudden gleam of happiness in her eyes with a huge smile towards Prussia she said, " Yes!" She jumped off the couch and ran towards the door leaving Prussia standing there with a blush on his face. Why you ask? It was because Uta had never smiled for Prussia before and he felt a sudden feeling of joy fill his heart, it started out slow then it started to grow! Then he felt something or actually someone tug at his sleeve. It was Uta she was trying to get his attention! He thought she was so adorable with her small hand like that and all.

"Big bruder Prussia are you gonna play with me or what?" Uta had asked with a slight tilt of her head. Prussia couldn't take it anymore, he picked up Uta and gave her a huge hug. " Big bruder I c..can't b..b..breathe!" Prussia put her down slowly and decided then and there he would always protect her.

"Big bruder Prussia is gonna protect you from now on." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing." They both walked out the door to go and play with each other, hand in hand. Germany stood in the background with a smile on his face, " You came along way big bruder...now let's hope you take better care of her than you did with me."

**A/N:** wow lots of fluff and oocness well thank you for reading Mein Little Sister and like I said this will be my last chapter until New Year or sometime in January.

Germany: Yes that is right now time to get back to work on writing the rest of this story.

Me: What? dummkopt*german for fool* I think of these as I right...oh I just noticed i added a Grinch inference into the story eh well I was watching the Grinch lol.

P&U:(still playing outside)

Me: Don't they look like they're having fun?

Germany: Ja *german for yes*...wait don't change the subject!

Me: (already went outside to play with Prussia and Uta)

Germany: Mein Gott.(cue the facepalm) Erm well danke * german for thank you* for reading this sinnlos *german for pointless* author note.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N**:Aloha pplz I'm in the big state and got some free time to write so yay! If you don't know what the big state is it's Texas man.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 6**

The door to the meeting room opened slowly revealing Prussia carrying a little girl on his shoulder to the nations who did not know her. In every single direction of the room you could hear whispers and murmurs about the girl. Until suddenly Italy popped up and said, "Uta! Uta! Do you wanna have a taste of my pasta?"

Uta fell to the floor giving it a tattoo of her face. She slowly got up with the help of Japan and said thank you. Everyone laughed at her clumsiness but Uta just felt heat rise up even more to her face. She was completely embarrassed to the point that she started to introduce herself with jumbled up words.

"My name is...6 and I'm Uta years old?" She had said questioning herself.

Everyone started to crowd around her and in the background France said, "She sure is quite a beauty but if she was older and had bigger breast she would be so...(drools)"

Germany slapped France in the face and Prussia started to run off and give his 'friend' a little 'talk'. While Germany and Prussia were distracted by France, the other nations were messing around with Uta, "Excuse me, um can you please let me through? Is anyone even listen to me? ... Stop it! I can't take it any more how can you guys call yourselves representatives if you can't even behave in front of a child like me!" Everyone quited down and was well shocked.

"Um er I..I'm s..s..sorry for yelling at you all..."

"I can't it anymore aru she is so cute like a panda aru!" said a Chinese man.

"Da would you like to become one with Mother Russia? A weak nation like you would be easy to take over!" a man who had a sweet evil aura said.

Uta was backing up as the nations were closing in on her. "Enough! line up and properly meet mein sister properly!" said Germany and they did what he said.

Uta met everyone and she even made friends with the man who had a creepy aura his name was Russia, which is great but scary because now Belarus was after her. She even noticed Canada! Everyone was freaked out at first because in their heads all they thought was, "is that a ghost!"

In short Uta met everyone and her life went on as she went to the meeting with her brothers and watched the usual cycle of fights and randomness.

**A/N:**ok pplz in the next chappies Uta is a teenager! Hurray for the supre fast time of anime!

Japan: A..are you an otaku?

Me: Yup, i'm proud to be one too!

Japan: Do y..you want to watch some Lucky Star with me?

Me: What you got the series in DVD...I love you!

Japan: (blush) you westerners sure are strange.

Me: westerners I'm an eastener Japan-kun! whoop for being asian but living in america!

Japan:...(mumbles) you are still a strange one.

Me: you think so? now that i'm thinking about it I'm **in** America that means he ate me!

Japan: somehow we got very much off topic(goes to watch Lucky Star without me)

Me: Japan~ wait for me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N:** hey guys I'm still in Texas finally got a break from everything but after this week I gotta goback to school so be anticipating for more chapter on Saturday or Sunday but if I'm lucky I can write on the weekdays!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 7**

****Today was Uta's 19 birthday...

"I can't believe you've been with us for a whole 19 years! Mein little sister is so awesome I'm going to cry." Prussia said with tears flowing out of his eyes. Germany just stood there and smiled to himself.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag(Happy Birthday) Uta." Germany said. Uta smiled at both of them.

"Danke...bruders you are too kind, but Prussia stop exaggerating already you have been like this ever since I turned 10! It's not like I'm going to dissolve or anything. Unlike you, I can take care of myself and NOT live in Germany's attic[?]."

Prussia's tears overflowed even more than before and he suddenly ran to hug Uta but she stopped him with her hand on his face with him struggling to hug her.

"What happened to us Uta? You used to be so attached to me!"

"I grew up bruder."

"... I'm still here?" interrupted Getmany,"plus we must go to your party now with the other nations."

Uta suddenly pouted she had found out about a secret some time ago that her best friend had a crush on her but she wasn't sure how to react because one he didn't know she knew and two she was just plain inexperienced in love even though she was hit on by many male nations actually she even got hit on by some female nations too, but of course she had to be the slow type...in the end she reluctantly went to the party.

**A/N:** okay peeps that's all srry my chapters are short well anyway let's do an interview!

Me: ok so who would like to talk about Uta first?

America: the hero would!

Me:ok now swear apon this burger that you will tell only the truth.

America: I swear.^.^

Me: ok what do you think about Uta AND are you her mystery best friend?

America: I think she is awesome and that she should be the girl that the hero always gets to save but she could also be my hero sidekick and get freedom and kick butt!

Me: anymore? =.=

America: yeah...she's really pretty too.

Me:AND?

America:(gone already)

Me:(face palm)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N:** otay I suddenly got from Texas to Oklahoma and I found some wifi! I'm starting to run out of ideas... I hope that doesn't happen too soon because I still wanna write more for you guys T.T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 8**

****"Happy Birthday Uta!" all the nations had shouted. Everyone was happy or almost everyone. Uta's best friend, Japan, had decided to tell her today that he liked her! He wasn't sure how to though...he could remember the first day he saw her a fiesty little girl who had a very tough exterior. When they finally became best friends was when she was 8. Around that time she was cautious of people and didnt trust anyone do to the fact she was being kidnapped by the older nations. One day she got kidnapped by Russia and as Japan saw this he ran straight to her rescue...he was scared the hell out of his life but he did so anyway and suddenly they became friends.

The time when he started to like her was when she was around 13. She had grown curves in some places which made her more appealing to the male nations and Japan was one of them who thought she was quite a beaut, but he liked her exactly when she gave him a kiss on the cheek for all the time he helped her. She said that it was part of her culture to kiss on the cheek as a thank you.(something I made up)

Flashbacks over

"ok everyone it's time to give Uta her presents!" said Hungary. Everyone lined up one by one and next up was America.

"Ok so here's your present!" he handed her a burger. She said thank you with a slightly annoyed but polite smile." wait I'm not done with your present yet!" he then suddenly gave her a hug and practically shouted out, "I like you." She was shocked with her face getting redder and redder. You know who else was shocked the most out of everyone Japan. This was his chance but somehow America confessed to her first.

**A/n:** woohoo I got you guys didn't I! Well I had some partial feelings for Japan and America so this is what happened with that feeling. At first I though I would just end it with Japan only but guess I just had to let the hero in! Plus I chose the love interest by shuffling hetalia song on my iPod and ended up with Japan, mystery dude, and the hero America!

America: yeah the hero!

Japan: w-why? It was my chance...

Me: payback for watching lucky star without me. ^.^

A&J:...(chirp chirp chirp)

Me: ok on to the interviews!

Prussia: I'm going! I'm not going to let mein little Uta's pureness be taken from her!

Me: otay never mind lets do someone else next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mein Little Sister**_

**A/N:** I'm very bored and it's um(looks at time) 12:45 in the morning! No one is asleep so I've decided to write some more!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 9**

Recap: Japan was about to confess to Uta but America did so before him.

"I like you." America repeated.

"Um er uh..." Uta was getting more and more flustered. She couldn't take it anymore her heart was beating so fast she thought it was about to explode right out of her chest. Japan saw this and got very jealous of America. He had never gotten Uta to act this flustered before so he decided that this was his chance to confess and he went at it.

"I like Uta too!" Japan said with a hint of pink on his face. The other nations standing in the background let out some oohs and aahs. Uta already new this but for Japan to actually say in front of her she just couldn't take it anymore so she hid her face. Suddenly France popped up and said, "Well Uta who will you choose? Ahonhonhon~"

" I-I don't know I like both of them but I just don't know..."

Germany then walked up and said, "I think Uta has had enough drama for the day we will continue this discussion tomorrow." he said firmly and was about to leave with Uta, but before they could leave both America and Japan grabbed Uta's hand and simultaneously told her," Please give me your answer later." then they both glared at each other.

(Uta's mind)

What do I do I like them both, but Japan has been with me for so long...but America always cheers me up even though he's annoying as hell but...this is so hard.

(thinking over)

"I-I'll have to think about it."

"Wait I have a great idea! Why don't we just have a contest to see who could win her heart?" said France.

"That actually is a great idea, I never thought a frog like you would have think of something actually smart." said England impressed.

"W-wait what?" said Uta, America, and Japan.

**A/n: **ok so thats all for now.

Prussia: I can't believe me and west aren't important to the story anymore..

Me: It's not my fault I can't think of these stories well.

Germany: I hope she will be ok without us.

Me: oh she will! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Mein**_** Little Sister**_

**A/N:** I got nothing, but just three or four more chapters and imma be done!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 10**

"Okay then Japan I challenge you to a fight and winner gets the maidens heart aka Uta's heart!" shouted America. Sure he may seem clueless and annoying but it's justSan act to keep himself from being hurt and only Uta actually knew the seriousness he had and I mean only Uta because even England who raised him didn't know. "I love her more than you know she sees the true me and understands the pain I go through. I thought that having freedom would be enough for me, but I was missing something and ever since I met her I have felt complete!" America continued.

"America-san I understand how you feel but I need her more than you think she excepts me even the me that other people don't like. She has never been disgusted with my hobbies and even heworld open the world to me in more ways than one." replied Japan and both of them started to fight. The fight has went on for only a couple of minutes, but Uta couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Stop this immediately, I don't want my friends to be hurt just because of me. After all this fighting I finally realized whom I love."

"Who?" they shouted.

"It's..."

**A/n: cliffhanger and this is bolder because it's serious I know it's been all fluff in the beginning, but I'm starting to lose ideas. So I'll end with just two more chapters...the title somehow is off topic from the plot now but still T.T they grow up so fast don't they.**

**Germany: ja...**

**Prussia: no no I'm not going to give up mein sister Im in love with her!**

**M&G: What?**

**Prussia: did I just say that out loud?**

**Uta: ja bruder I heard you...**

**Prussia: crap Gilibird let's escape!**

**Gillibird: tweet!(yeah!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mein**_** Little Sister**_

**A/N:** tomorrow is school and I am determined to finish this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 11**

"I-I like...er well um ah..."

"Hurry up and say it already aru!" China said impatiently hoping its his brother Japan she would choose.

"I like mein big bruder..." Uta had said shyly. The other countries had gotten quiet. She had said something unexpected, even America and Japan were shocked. In the background though you could see her brothers both blushing madly.

"Which one?" said both of them. Now everone knows that it's impossible for brothers and sisters to like each other, but these are immortals here people. They both liked her but only one of them liked her actually loved her. Uta slowly walked up to America and Japan.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys what you both said were so sweet and heartfelt but I only love mein bruder...Prussia. Please understand..." Uta said sadly. They both knodded their heads they both knew in their heart that they wanted her to be happy so they let her go. Prussia heard this aNd he blushed even more, he never knew she had felt the same though.

"Is this true? Is that how you really feel?" Prussia said questionly.

"Ja bruder or should I say Prussia. I do love you that's why I always made fun of you mein silly older bruder." Uta said with a smile on her face.

Somewhere not Loveydovey-

"I think we should leave them alone." whispered Vietnam. Everyone agreed and left them alone.

Back to Prussia and Uta-

Prussia smirked. "So you are saying your going to be mein frau?"[1]

"natürlich du dummer Narr!Ich liebe dich."[2] said Uta.

The end!

[1] Frau: woman/wife

[2] "natürlich du dummer Narr!Ich liebe dich.": "Of course you silly fool! I love you."

**A/n:** ok pplz imma do one for America and Japan too.

A&J: So we will both get our chance!

Me: that is right! Well probably...

A&J:Probably!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Yo dudes I am alive~! I totally remembered about this series since I am also posting this on my dA account Kouri-Okami...Well i just wanted to let y'all know these new info and all also I will completely rewrite the whole story after chapter 5 I have practically posted up to chapter 5 on dA so i decided from there. Yeah that's right pplz the writing is gonna improve and so is the series! LONGER AND MORE CHAPTERS THAN EVER I'm so sorry guys but I won't be using this account anymore. :( i will miss you guys! On that is. I will continue to use my deviantArt account.


End file.
